Snowfall crisis
by Yasumitora
Summary: Viñeta. Kakashi/Iruka. Summary: Un pequeño Iruka enferma y a cierto ANBU no le importa en lo absoluto hacerle compañía.


**Título: **Snowfall crisis.

**Autor: **Nittah (Yasumitora/Necroholic).

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Kakashi/Iruka.

**Advertencia:** Chibi (15/12 años), Fluff, PWP.

**Raiting: **General.

**Palabras:** 980.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resúmen: **Un pequeño Iruka enferma, y a cierto ANBU no le importa en lo absoluto hacerle compañía.

**Snowfall _crisis._**

Julio brilla, blanco, con brisas frescas y alientos congelados. El cielo es azul oscuro, sin una sola nube que manche su extensión.

Sobre un tejado un niño se niega a sucumbir ante los encantos de la noche y al calor prometedor que su cama le podría llegar a ofrecer. Un rubor intenso mancha sus mejillas, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y _por supuesto_ que son producto del insomnio y bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia se debe a que cierta persona no llegó a horario.

Es un idiota: sabe que si sigue allí empeorará su resfrío, pero Kakashi dijo que regresaría y entonces le enseñaría los nombres de las estrellas. El encuentro era a la medianoche, pero el tiempo se ha escapado e Iruka ya no puede decir cuánto ha estado esperando. Solo sabe que el viento es cada vez más fuerte y que pronto comenzará a nevar.

Iruka da una última mirada al cielo antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas.

_Esta vez se está tardado demasiado._

La máscara ANU oscila a un lado de su rostro, y es cuestión de segundos para que el sujetador se rompa. Su uniforme no está en diferentes condiciones, pero al menos su chaleco se encuentra en una pieza y el frío no lo traspasa.

Los techos están resbaladizos gracias a una abundante capa de nieve. Intenta ser cuidadoso, ya que su condición no es perfecta y puede caer. Pero es inevitable. No puede controlar sus piernas o su corazón acelerándose: ha pasado un mes sin verlo, y está tan cerca, a solo un par de casas…

_¿Qué demonios?_

Se detiene. A cien metros se encuentra el complejo de departamentos, pero en el techo hay algo. No puede reconocerlo porque hay nieve a su alrededor y sobre él. En dos saltos se encuentra frente del dichoso bulto. De repente tiene frío, pero la baja temperatura no es la culpable.

El sello de transportación está en ejecución antes de que el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo se encuentre acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Iruka despierta, pero sus párpados están pesados y le toma mucho esfuerzo tenerlos abiertos. Se encuentra en su habitación, acostado, con media docena de cobertores cubriéndolo hasta la nariz. También siente una sensación extraña en la frente. Eleva una mano y encuentra un paño.

—No te lo quites.

Al oír la voz del ANBU una sonrisa ilumina el rostro del menor.

— ¡Kakashi-kun! —Iruka se sorprende de su propia voz; es rasposa y le provoca molestia en la garganta. ¿Acaso se enfermó? Aún así su rostro continúa sonriéndole al otro muchacho.

—Deja de mirarme así, idiota —el joven Hatake se acerca y se sienta a su lado—. Sinceramente, ¿en qué pensabas? —Iruka lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y redondos y la cabeza ladeada. Kakashi suspira—. De noche, mientras nevaba, solo con un ridículo abrigo puesto. ¿En qué _demonios_ pensabas?

Explicada la ecuación, Iruka lo entiende. Pero no sabe que sucede. ¿Kakashi había olvidado su promesa? El quinceañero le había dicho que esperara en ese lugar… ¿Por qué ahora sonaba enojado?

—Pero tú habías dicho…

—Yo _sé_ lo que dije —lo interrumpe, mientras dedos pálidos buscan su rostro, quitando largos mechones café del medio—, pero eso no significaba que esperaras sepultado en la nieve. Si me hubiese demorado más estarías muerto —los dedos abortan la misión de acariciar la mejilla para apretarla con reproche.

—Ow —el suave gemidito aleja eficientemente la mano del ANBU pero envía otra más pequeña al lugar afectado—. Solo hice lo que dijiste —Iruka se defiende mientras soba su herida—. Además, lo habías prometido…—la diminuta boca se curva en un mohín, intensificado con dos ojos agigantados y un entrecejo fruncido.

La combinación deja sin defensas al mayor.

—Es una misión, no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro… —explica.

—Lo sé —Iruka lo mira de manera comprensiva, con el comienzo de una sonrisa creciéndole en el rostro nuevamente—. Pero hoy te quedarás, ¿cierto? —la pregunta brota espontánea y esperanzada—. Veremos juntos las estrellas y me enseñarás los nombres de todas, ¿sí?

La sonrisa del menor se le contagia. Es una suerte que aún lleve puesta su máscara.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora duerme —remueve la tela ya no tan húmeda de la frente bronceada y la suplanta por su palma: la fiebre bajó—. Si deja de nevar saldremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Iruka está a punto de protestar cuando un bostezo lo detiene. El cansancio lo obliga a hacer a un lado sus quejas y a refugiarse mejor entre las cobijas. Entonces se da cuenta que aún es de mañana y que tiene mucho tiempo para bombardear a Kakashi con sus demandas.

—De acuerdo —Kakashi no puede creer que se ha dado por vencido tan fácil. Quizás la fiebre no ha bajado tanto—. ¿Duermes conmigo?

Kakashi sonríe y asiente gustoso, quitándose el uniforme y escabulléndose lo más rápido posible debajo de los cobertores, junto al menor.

—Maa Iruka-kun, si este era tu plan desde el principio, lo hubieras dicho antes.

—N-No digas tonterías…

La voz muere contra el pecho del ANBU, y Kakashi puede jurar que siente el sonrojo del genin contra su torso. Es cuestión de minutos para que el menor enrosque sus brazos en el cuerpo del muchacho y su respiración se vuelva tersa y constante sobre la piel del Ninja Copia. La máscara desaparece, y entonces Kakashi puede disfrutar de los cabellos cafés haciéndole cosquillas en la mandíbula y el aroma a caramelo llegar a sus fosas nasales sin problemas.

Kakashi piensa que si Iruka despierta tendrá que usar una técnica para provocar una tormenta de nieve o algo parecido. La idea de separarse de ese calor y de esas manos aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de él es demasiado _cruel_ (impensable).

Lidiaría con las quejas y mohines del genin.

Valdría la pena.

_Fin._

**Notas.**

Potless drabble is potless. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza así que no piensen demasiado. Es un momento random en la vida de unos muy pequeños Kakashi e Iruka. Este drabble fue creado para un concurso de fics en el FC KakaIru (link en perfil), y lo hice a ultimo momento (si no está hecho a las apuradas no es mío xD), así que está desastroso.

Eeeen fin. Me desaparezco antes de que me empiecen a caer piedras (y no por este fic en particular D:) *run away*.


End file.
